


Coming Home

by navaan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack returns home after the year that never was and all the John Hart business doesn't help him feel at home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Saying his goodbyes to Martha and the Doctor, he had felt this was the place were he had to be.  
Torchwood. His home.

But now his team is obviously capable enough to take care of things alone. They make a big show of not needing him.

The truth is: They may not need him. He needs them.

He has missed all of them and he is happy all of them are alive.

It's hard to look at them and think about what the Master has done to them. Will never do now.

Even when all hell breaks loose because his past has decided to catch up with him again in an unpleasant way, the team tries to handle the situation more independently than they have ever before.

It is good and it's dangerous. It gets Gwen nearly killed twice and in many ways it's his fault all over again.

Getting them into danger by leaving, getting them into more trouble by staying. The other time agent only came here to find him after all.

He looks at the glass of scotch standing on the desk before him and takes another sip.

This is all so familiar and strange at the same time. It shouldn't feel like that. After all he hasn't been gone more than a few weeks - although for him it has been a year of death and destruction.

And no-one knows but him. At least not inside Torchwood.

"Are you all right?" Ianto stands inside his door, looking at him with a guarded but worried expression.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asks back lightly, smiling for the handsome man's benefit.

"You haven't said much since the other Captain departed..." Ianto observes. "His parting words sounded dubious at best."

It makes Jack laugh, although the thought of John knowing the whereabouts of his little brother is anything but a happy thought. "His parting words? Wasn't that more like everything he said?"

Ianto smiles at that. "Yeah, well. We're used to you."

He folds his hands in his lap. "Are you, now? I had the feeling you weren't used to my presence any more."

The way Ianto's brow creases tells Jack, that Ianto understands, that this is part of what's not all right here. Then he nods. "We had to make do without you. But you weren't gone too long..."

Jack sighs. "Yeah, lucky for all of us." He hides his true feelings behind a lascivious smile.

Ianto reacts to it with a raised eyebrow. "Lucky for me?"

"Want to get lucky?"

Ianto laughs, a soft and quite sound that still resounds in the silence of the Hub. “I think you promised me a date,” he chuckles, “A real one.” His voice catches a little, making it breathy and his Welsh accent more pronounced.

It's endearing and sexy and Jack has missed it for month. He only now begins to see how much so. It makes him want to grab Ianto and kiss him, so he gets up to do just that.

They kiss. Unsure and tentative, as if this is new. Then Ianto wraps his arms around Jack's shoulders and allows the kiss to deepen into a real kiss, long and slow and intimate. Nothing has felt this real to Jack in some time.

And finally Jack knows, he's home at last.

One year of torture is swiftly forgotten in the knowledge that he is again where he belongs.


End file.
